


Dinner

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Some affable table conversation, surely.





	Dinner

The only sound between them only happens when a utensil clicks against the porcelain surface of their plates. No conversation. No “how was your day?” or anything like it. Jack is the first to look up from her plate, noticing the attention her roommate is putting into her dinner. Miranda has her potatoes neatly arranged on the side of her plate, everything in her meal is separated from everything else. Her roommates’ obsessive personality is present in everything she does. A smile forms as she watches Miranda take dainty bites from her organized meal.

“I can only imagine how your panty drawer must look.” Jack chuckles along with her remark, as she goes back to her meatloaf.

“At least I can find things, if your tool box is any indication, you must have things you haven’t seen in at least 5 years.” Miranda responds, as she smirks when their eyes meet for a moment.

“I can find my way around just fine.” Jack retorts, pilling more food into her mouth.

No more conversation ensues. Jack stands up from her chair and leaves her empty plate inside the sink, running water over it. She lets the water run longer than needed as she stares at the faucet. The next thing she knows, Miranda is awfully close to her, leaning against her to leave her plate under the water as well. Her roommate’s black hair falls between them as their eyes meet. The moment is broken the instant Miranda pulls away, but Jack can swear there was something there just now. When she finally stops the water, she wishes she could do the same with these ideas in her head.


End file.
